Yet Another Post Battle Story
by kronecker2002
Summary: Story commences immediately after the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It follows canon very closely. Rated T overall, possibly M for some individual chapters which may carry content warnings, and may be skipped.


Yet Another post Battle Fanfic

I am not JKR and own nothing of these characters

This fanfic is set directly after the final main chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is intended to closely follow canon.

Chapter 1 –

Harry walked down from the Head Mistress' office with Ron and Hermione following, hand in hand. No one said anything as all were lost in their own thoughts. They were also exhausted from days without sleep, of continuous action and emotional upheaval.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room there was no one there, except Ginny, who was on the sofa by the fire. Ron and Hermione went on ahead, leaving Harry alone with Ginny. He walked up to her and straight into the hug she offered as he approached. His arms went around her as they relaxed into an embrace, happy to just be together again.

After they had stood there still and silent for some time, Ginny reached up to his scar and stroked it gently. He took her hand and kissed it. They walked into the dormitory, following Ron and Hermione's recent movements. The other two had obviously been sitting on Ron's bed chatting quietly until Harry and Ginny arrived. They looked up as the other couple walked in, smiled at them and closed the curtains on Ron's bed prior to silently issuing a _muffiato_ spell to have privacy inside the curtains.

Harry and Ginny went to his bed, closed the curtains and also issued the same spell. They just lay down together on the bed and slept in each other's arms, not as lovers but for comfort.

Next morning, as the sun was beginning to peep through the Gryffindor curtains, Harry woke to a bright red haze. He was highly confused as his recent nights sleeps had been on the cot in the tent. He also found he couldn't move to find his glasses due to the body laying twisted with him in sleep. However, although he could see nothing clearly, he was highly aware of the red haze and the flowery scent that had only one meaning for him. He lay completely still listening to the quiet breathing coming from the person with him. He was very aware of a wet spot where Ginny had cried herself to sleep the previous night. His face was also tear-streaked as he had woken several times during the night and remembered various people who had died during the final battle…Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevy, Fred… had gone round and round in his mind at times before sleep had reclaimed him.

After an unknown length of time passed the other form began to stir and luxuriated in stretching. Feeling him next to her Ginny uttered a sleepy 'Good Morning' and grinned into his face. Knowing he was a bit stuck she reached for his glasses and placed them on his face. He was suddenly able to see the brilliant grin next to him. He leaned in and kissed the smile.

"Just one thing Mister", Ginny said, moving a little away from him and looking into his eyes, "Anything you need to say to me now?"

"Ginny, I've been living in a tent for most of the last 10 months. I've had no interest or opportunity to find anyone else and I've missed you horribly. How about you?"

Ginny immediately confirmed their situation, saying "I've been doing all I could to know how you were getting on. I've been horribly scared all the time. I'm just glad you've done it and survived."

At that they moved together and shared a kiss and embrace that expressed all the time and emotion they had felt while they had missed each other. They returned to their senses some time later.

"I guess we had better get up before your Mum or brothers come checking on us", Harry said.

"I'm going to the girl's dorm to get clean and changed. Meet you in the common room." said Ginny, opening the curtains and removing the spell from the previous night.

She saw, on opening the curtains that the curtains on Ron's bed were open and the bed empty. She left for the girls' dorm.

Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Some twenty minutes later he was waiting for Ginny in the common room. When she appeared they joined hands and walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
